The Vampire Student
by cytix
Summary: An American student gets turned into a vampire over the summer. His only hope is Dumbledore. See how his relationships develop with the usual cast and crew of the HP universe. Typical teenage angst will persue, and some will be slash!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the resulting HP universe. JKR and the other respective copyright holders do. I'm just having some fun with the characters. Please let me know what you think. As an additional warning there will be SLASH material as well as some material not suitable for younger readers.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I was walking down the street during the summer between my 5th and 6th years in my magical education. I go to the Southern Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States. I was out skating with my Muggle friends earlier and missed my bus home, so thus I had to walk. Then faster than lighting I was attacked. All I remember from my attacker was deathly pale skin and a voice that spoke to the very core of my soul. He told me that he was going to kill me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck has he sank his fangs into my jugular. I tried to fight him, but I was held paralyzed against him. Before he drank the fatal remaining drops, he stopped and turned me to face him. I was dizzy from the blood loss and I couldn't make out his features, but his voice still cut through me sharp as a knife, like he was speaking to me from in my head. He told me that he would rather not kill me, that he liked the way I looked and he was impressed with my power and will to survive. I tried to speak, but all I heard was mumbled gargle. As I continually tried to speak I felt something press up against my mouth. I could taste coppery warmth filling through me as I started to drink. I started to come around. I was aware of my surroundings. He was trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. He was surprised at my strength. His voice in my head was growing weaker. He was begging me to stop. I was killing him. My only reply was to the effect that he chose the wrong person to fuck with. I felt his heart stop. I dropped him to the ground and stole off into the night.

All I knew about vampires was what I learned in my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, which wasn't much. I did know that because I drank the blood of a vampire that I too would become one. I also knew that I could not be in sunlight. The painful stages of my transformation were beginning. My body was expelling its waste and my teeth were becoming fangs. I thought I was going to die anyway. I lifted the cover on a sewer and threw myself into the dark abyss.

I awoke the next evening and was immediately shocked to find that I could see exceptionally well in the near darkness of the sewer. I felt a hollow pain in my stomach. I knew what I wanted. Upon re-entering the street I noticed a woman walking down the street. It happened so fast I was barely register what I was doing until I felt her heart stop. I realized that I killed that woman. My tears were clouding my eyes. I wanted to do something, but I just walked away. After "feeding" I realized that my vision and hearing were even sharper. That I felt warmer and more clear-headed. I walked to my home. As I approached the driveway, I could sense that my mom was crying. As I walked through the front door she seemed so happy to see me. She ran to me but stopped half way and let out a scream that chilled me to my bones.

She knew what I was. I was surprised, because my mom was a muggle and had no knowledge of magic save the stories I told her from school. I went to speak, but she fell over in a feint. I carried her to her bed and left her a note explaining to her what happened, that l love her and one day will return. I also drafted a letter to the Dean of my school hoping that I would get some answers there. I took what little money I had, packed up my trunk, and left.

A few nights later, I awoke with a small barn owl rapping on the window of my hotel room. I pulled back the thick curtains and let the owl in. After removing the letter, the owl took off quickly. It was from the Dean.

__

Dear Cytix

I'm sorry to hear that you have been turned into a vampire. It is my unfortunate duty that I must now expel you from school as a matter of safety for you and the rest of the students. The law states that all vampires must be registered and detained in a "safety camp." I recommend you turn yourself over.

Sincerely

R. Sanford

Head Dean

Southern Academy of Witchcraft & Wizardry

I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't go back to school and I certainly couldn't turn myself over to the authorities. I didn't ask to become a vampire. Besides I'm practically harmless. I learned very quickly to "feed" without killing, and with a good memory charm, the victim is none the wiser.

At the beginning of the next week the solution to my problems came to me. I was wondering where I could possibly finish my magical education. I thought of Hogwarts. It was a big topic of discussion back at the Academy that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was a lot less selective of students and that as long as you have promising magical ability that you can attend. I quickly drafted a letter, summoned my broomstick and took off for Great Britain. 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Flight Over The Ocean

Disclaimers: ummm…yeah…I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe, I just like making up stories about it. I am making no money off this. Also my work is not copyrighted, so feel free to use my stuff if you want (just give credit where credit is due) however the Harry Potter stuff is owned by JKR and other such copyright holders so you'll have to be respectful of that.

A/N: okay so like I'm gonna try not to be one of those people w/ a page and a half of author notes, but I do want to thanks my reviewers thus far and to say that my story will contain some slash material but I'm not gonna make everyone at Hogwarts gay or any other such thing. Thanks and enjoy.

********************************************************************************************

I quickly ascended into the upper atmosphere with my trunk in tow. For about an hour and a half I soared through the heavens until my eyes started to burn. The sun was peaking over the horizon. 

"As shit!" I exclaimed. I was flying from the East Coast of the United States over the Atlantic Ocean, completely forgetting that the sun was rising over the UK. My skin was starting to burn. I quickly summoned my trunk from the tether, engorged it to make room for my broom and myself. I jumped in curling into the fetal position. The pain was too much to handle. I was screaming in a pitch so high that I doubt any human would be able to hear it. I pulled the lid down on top of me, cursing my stupidity. The last thing I remember before passing out is the impact of my trunk into the ocean.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

My eyes snapped open as soon as the dusk hit. I was in pain and was incredibly hungry. I threw open the lid of my trunk with more force than I intended. I was still adjusting to my new strength. Looking over myself I noticed that the exposed parts of my skin were quite a striking shade of bonze from the sun, but there didn't appear to be any permanent damage, if such a think can happen to vampires. I rigged my trunk back to by broom and finished my trek to England. I decided that my destination should be London, since Hogwarts doesn't exactly appear on the map. 

By the time I landed in London, the thirst was overpowering me. I came across a group of three teenagers playing in a park. I could smell their blood pumping in their veins. I lured the group over to me and took what was needed. When finished, I left them alive, but barely. Upon my departure, I noticed a muggle police officer calling for help.

What I needed now was money. I had only about fifty US Dollars, and that wouldn't exactly get me much here.

"Get out of my way you stupid vagrant," I heard as a man pushed past me. 

He had silver blonde hair and walked like he had a wand shoved up his ass. I could hear his thoughts, something about how muggles let all their riff raff all over the place. I moved quickly and caught up with him. I was amazed at how quietly I could move. I backhanded him across the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. I reached into his cloak and took is change purse. Fumbling trough it, I counted at least 50 galleons and an assortment of other change. (About the only thing that the USA and Europe could agree on was a standard currency.) 

I quickly left the scene before I could attract too much attention to myself, again moving with an unworldly speed. I now felt a lot better now that I had fed, and now I had some money with which to get me to Hogwarts. Now all I needed was to find a wizard establishment so I could be pointed in the correct direction.

"Hey you," a husky voice called out to me. I turned around to find a man stumbling toward me. You didn't need my heightened senses to tell this man was intoxicated. "You got any change to spare?"

"No." was my reply. I pulled out my wand.

"LIAR!" he lunged at me.

"Stupefy" I whispered. A violet light shot out of my wand and hit the drunken man square in the chest. He toppled back over and hit the ground with a loud thud. I jerked my hand back and suddenly…

**BANG**

A huge bus appeared out of thin air. In gold lettering along the side were the words "Knight Bus"

"'Ello," a boy no older than nineteen spoke from the door.

"Ummm, Hi," I said back almost automatically, not knowing what to think about the large bus filling up most of the walkway.

"My name is…" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"Can you get me to Hogwarts?" I asked directly.

"We can get ya as far as Hogesmede." He answered; sounding somewhat hurt that I had cut him off. "I'll cost ya five sickles," he added.

"Okay," I responded, and added, "Will we be there before morning?"

He had a look of deep concentration on his face before he replied in the affirmative. He led me to my bed. I declined the offer for tea and cookies, pulled the curtains shut on my bed and pretended to sleep. I just hope that Headmaster at Hogwarts can help me.

********************************************************************************************Okay, now I'm American, so if I don't exactly get the British slang correct please cut me some slack. I will accept all feedback, but I'm not gonna beg for reviews.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco's Song

Disclaimers: I do not own the HP Universe, which is owned by JKR and other respective Copyright holders. Etc…

Special thanks to my reviewers thus far…

********************************************************************************************

Chapter 3 – Draco's Song

Draco had locked himself in his room. He was lying in bed, on is stomach, reading from a book he had taken from the Malfoy library. He sighed while brushing a few strands of platinum hair out of his eyes. 'Why did the lives of vampires have to be so complex.'

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that very few humans that interview them live to tell about their experience." He answered out loud. Continuing to read the book and taking notes.

There are two primary types of vampires. The first type is borderline psychotic. Vampires of this type tend to treat blood as a narcotic. They feed endlessly without regard to their own safety. Most end up accidentally killing themselves by feeding too long and cannot find shelter fast enough before the sun comes up. In addition, these vampires tend to have a very increased power of strength and very limited power with telepathy, telekinesis, and flight.

The second type of vampires is incredibly smart and powerful. In addition to superhuman strength, sight and hearing, they also develop the ability to scan thoughts, move objects with the power of the mind, fly, and make objects spontaneously combust. As the vampire gets older these powers increase.

Sighing again, Draco flips to a different chapter and continued to take notes.

The only way to destroy a vampire is to expose them to the sun or cremate them. You can also kill a vampire by causing so much damage that they bleed to death, but since wounds heal rapidly on a vampire, it is hard to inflict enough damage for this to occur.

Commonly held myths about vampire are as follows: 

Garlic wards off vampires – Vampires are not allergic to garlic, but garlic is a strong agent that could help mask your human scent, although this has not been proven. Crosses will keep a vampire at bay – most vampires enjoy the subtle and simple design of the cross for decoration. A wooden stake or other such implement through the heart will kill a vampire – While this will cause the vampire pain, it will not kill it, but it may buy you some escape time. Vampires are allergic to silver – Vampires usually prefer silver to other types of metal due to the magical properties of silver. Vampires cannot be wizards – Although very rare, there has been at least one reported case of a vampire wizard – he happens to be 4000 years old and is writing this text. 

Draco was tired, he has been at this for nearly six hours. His interest in vampires started at the end of 5th year after the 5th years did a unit on vampires in their Defense against the Dark Arts class. He wanted to learn all he could because he wanted to become a vampire. To live forever in his beautiful body, to never grow old, to have superhuman powers appealed to Draco more than any other powers that either good or dark magic could provide. To Draco, being a vampire would be the ultimate power trip. Of course getting a vampire to allow him to drink the cursed blood sounded easy, but he knew that no one willingly walks up to a vampire and expects to live.

He stripped off his dark red T-shirt exposing his milky, smooth chest. He ran his left hand down his chest and circled his fingers over his navel. His right hand pulled off is loose fitting pants. He turned his head over his shoulder admiring his body. It was lean, not muscular but fit. He couldn't understand that at almost 16, why hasn't anyone expressed interest in him. He was positively beautiful in every physical way. Sure, he was arrogant, vain, and sometimes a real prick, but not even the extremely shallow had expressed interest in having sex with him. He allowed his hands to fall further down, and he proceeded to gently stroke his aching member. Perhaps one day someone will want to love him. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps he gave off signals that he was untouchable. He didn't want to be just touched, he wanted to be loved. So far in his life, he never experienced someone that had loved in that special, non parent way. He yearned to have someone love him. He knew that under his tough, non feeling exterior that he was capable to love someone. He was jealous of people like Potter, Granger, and Weasley. People loved them, and he desperately wanted that.

After he came, he slipped on his silk pajamas and cried himself to sleep. In his dreams, he dreamt that he had found love. A dark, mysterious person who wanted to love him and give him what he always wanted.

******************************************

Okay peoples, that was the third chapter. Let me know what you think. It's all coming together in my head, and soon it should flow a lil' more smoothly on paper. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 – Hagrid and the Forest

Disclaimers: I do not own the HP universe, JKR and other respective copyright holders do, so be respectful of that.

A/N again I would like to thank my reviewers. I hope you enjoy the story.

********************

Chapter 4 – Hagrid and the Forest

After arriving in Hogesmede I quickly made my way to a hotel and paid for a week in advance. I retired myself for the coming morning slightly nervous about sending my letter to Dumbledore.

The following night I awoke about half and hour before dusk. I needed blood. I hated the fact I had to feed every night, but ya got to do what ya got to do. I ordered room service and drank from the clerk that brought the food to my door. I almost killed him before I realized it, but was able to stop in time. I performed a quick memory charm and a healing spell on the wounds. I carried him down stairs and told the clerk that he collapsed when I answered the door. After depositing him with the medi-wizards I took off into the night. I looked to the northwest and saw an enormous castle. I thought that must be Hogwarts. I stopped by the post office, which was closing for the evening, though I was still able to send a letter (for a small price of course). I then decided to go sightsee around the village.

My First stop was a small bookstore. I was browsing in the Dangerous Creatures section when a very large, heavy book fell on my head. I swore inwardly, and bent down to pick up the book. I was titled 'All You Ever Wanted To Know About Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies,' by Vampyria Wolfenstein. I purchased the book and meandered my way to The Three Broomsticks. It was a cute little pub and there was an incredibly attractive witch behind the counter. I walked to the back of the pub and found a secluded table in which to read my book. I was fully engrossed in the section about the theory of vampires when I heard a loud booming voice over me.

"What's that yeh readin'," the man said. I looked up and nearly fell out of my chair. Looking back at me was the biggest man I have ever seen in my life. At first I was scared, but the look in his eyes told me that he was gentle.

I showed him the cover of my book so that he could read the title.

"So, yeh like interestin' creatures too, eh?"

"Something like that," I replied.

"Yep, me and fang, that's me dog, go out in the forest all the time to see new creatures." I must have looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion because he added, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, the secret to understanding an interestin' creature is knowin' how to calm 'em."

After taking all this in, I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Cy."

"Oh, I'm Hagrid," he responded while mildly chuckling, if you could call that mild.

"Do you know anything about Vampires?" I asked.

"A little, what would you like to know?"

"Everything."

He proceeded to tell me what he knew about vampires. He often sidetracked about his life, which is how I found out that he worked for Hogwarts. I also learned that Dumbledore is a great man and how wonderful Harry Potter and his friends are (whoever they are). 

I sat there listening for several hours while I watched him down bucket after bucket of some kind of alcoholic beverage. At about midnight, he indicated that it was time for him to be heading back. We wished each other a good night. I left the Three Broomsticks and went back to the hotel to get my broom. After acquiring my broom and cloak I set off for the forest on the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts. I could sense the life forces of various types of creatures. I lowered myself into the thick brush and started to walk around slinging my broom over my shoulder. 

The Forest was exhilarating. Normally I would have been scared shitless to be this deep in a magical forest, but something about being a vampire, with my heightened senses, seemed to push fear aside. To feel truly immortal was almost intoxicating.

A few smaller creatures skittered by every so often. I snatched one up and drank its blood. It didn't taste as good as human blood, but could sustain the thirst nonetheless. This made me happy to know that I perhaps didn't need to harm humans at all. Perhaps Dumbledore may also know some alternatives.

I stayed in the Forest until I could see the sun's rays licking away the darkness in the sky. I didn't know if I could make it back to the hotel in time, but I tried anyway. I wanted to know what my limits were. I mounted my broom and took off into the air towards the village. As I neared the hotel, I was starting to get warmer as the sun was rising ever higher. I was starting to get very sleepy. I thought I was going to collapse in the lobby. I made it to my room crawling on my hands and knees. I was so very tired. The curtains were already drawn. I cast a do not disturb spell on the door and pass out on the bed. In my slumber I dreamt of love and acceptance. There was a blonde figure in my dream, although I couldn't make out facial features. I was at peace in this dream, and was one of the best dreams I've had in a while.

*********************

Okay, that was Chapter 4 – let me know what you think. I tried to get Hagrid's speech a best I could, but if it's not exactly on, cut me some slack. Please feel to give feedback if so compelled. 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Meeting with Dumbledore

Disclaimers: I sadly don't own the HP universe and most likely never will. But that won't stop me from having fun with them…Just be respectful of the copyright holders.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and enjoy.

***

Chapter 5 - The Meeting with Dumbledore

The following evening I awoke, grabbed my broom, and promptly headed for the lobby. The young witch behind the desk stopped me on my way out and indicated that I had a message. Excitement flashed through me as I noticed the seal of Hogwarts on the faded yellow envelope. I ripped off the seal so harshly that I almost ripped the parchment underneath. The letter was as follows:

Dear Mr. C. Banks

I have reviewed your case and feel that it warrants a meeting. Please make arrangement to meet with me at the Three Broomsticks on Thursday evening at around 10:00. (I quickly glanced at my watch; it was Wednesday) I assume that this will give you plenty of time to 'feed' and have your other affairs in order. I look forward to meeting you.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore 

Headmaster – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

An intense sense of relief washed over me. All I had to do was not blow this meeting. I pocketed the letter and took off towards the forest. I fed as I needed, but mostly concentrated on the energy surrounding me.

***

Draco was pushing food around on his plate. He was angry because he had been through the entire library and couldn't find anything more on vampires. He even tried asking his father, but his only reply was there isn't a large amount published on vampires.

"What's the matter dear?" his mother asked.

"Nothing," he responded. "I guess that I'm just anxious about the upcoming school year."

"Oh," was the only reply his mother gave before turning her attention back to her husband. Draco was slightly put off by is mother's lack of concern. His parents did love him; they just didn't understand him. Hell, more often then not didn't understand himself. He felt that longing return. The desire, need, want, for love. He wanted more than his parents were able to give. 

He excused himself from the table and headed upstairs to think and study. He fell asleep about an hour later dreaming of the Dark Forest around Hogwarts.

***

I returned back to the hotel a few hours before first light. The robe shop opened early and I wanted to look my best for the meeting with Dumbledore. I still had a good bit of the stolen money left (mostly due to the fact that I didn't need to buy food) so I bought a jet black hand sewn, top-of-the-line robe that magically adjusted it's hem to the wearer. I also purchased a lightweight cloak with silver fasteners. I stole one last glance in the mirror as the sun was reaching the horizon. Damn, I looked good, even if my skin was deathly pale. After paying, I quickly reached the hotel to sleep.

***

I awoke around 7 o'clock and quietly set out to feed. I wanted to make sure I was good and full before I met Dumbledore, lest something bad happen. While I considered myself pretty good at resisting my urges, but I do have to remember that I have only been a vampire for a couple of weeks, so anything can still happen. After feeding on a few of some type of exotic raccoon looking thing in the forest I returned to my room to change clothes. I showered first, even though I haven't felt dirty since my transformation, and I would have shaved, but I haven't grown any facial hair either. I applied a light amount of cologne that I found in the bathroom of my suite and headed off for the pub to meet up with Dumbledore.

I stood outside of the door for what seemed like an eternity before I build up the nerve to enter. From the entranceway, the first thing I noticed was Hagrid. Sitting next to him was a man with a long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and an amusing twinkle in his sky blue eyes. Further on, there was a very stern looking woman, and a pale man with a hooked nose and greasy hair. I quick scan of the thoughts around me told me that these were the people I was looking for. I made sure to hold my head up and shoulders square as I approached the man with the white beard.

"I'm Cytix Banks," I said with much more confidence than I felt, "Everyone calls me Cy."

"Welcome Mr. Banks, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, this is Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, and this is Hagrid."

"I'm pleased to meet you, and thank you for agreeing to interview me." I said while I was shaking all of their hands. Hagrid gave me a wink when I was shaking his.

"It is I who am pleased to meet you, it's not often that I meet a vampire who hasn't been driven insane with blood lust." Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling. "But I do want to let you know of the rules that will need to be followed when you attend Hogwarts."

"You mean that I'll be able to attend?" I asked very excitedly

"Yes, provided you're willing to follow some additional rules."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore started to name off the additional rules that I would have to follow:

Be careful of your strength, because even what seems like a light push to you can send some students hurling across the room. You are not to drink the blood of any other student or faculty member. In addition, do not turn another student or faculty member into a vampire under any circumstance. To the best of you ability, you are not to invade the mind of another student/faculty member. Furthermore, you are not to use any information learned from others mind against them for any reason. 

While Dumbledore was talking I kept getting excited glances from Hagrid, apprehensive glances from McGonnagal, and down right loathing scows from Snape. You didn't have to be able to scan minds to know that Hagrid was excited about a Vampire, McGonnagal weary, and Snape absolutely opposed.

"Now having said that," Dumbledore continued, "Welcome To Hogwarts." "I have paid up your tab at your hotel to remain until the term starts." "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached down into his bag and pulled out a beautiful amulet. It was silver with some type of amethyst in the center. Within the amethyst was a swirling dark liquid.

"Thank you" I said, not exactly knowing what this object was supposed to do.

"This Mr. Banks is what will allow you to attend classes during the day. During the Goblin Revolutions, Goblins enlisted the help of the vampires. So the vampires could help during the day they created these amulets. It's very advanced Goblin magic and very few are still in existence. With this you can roam during the sunlight without burning up or falling into the vampire sleep. I will only work after the sun has reached it's highest point, so after the sorting (he didn't elaborate further on what sorting would have to be done) your class schedule will be modified to start after 1:30 for safety measures. Also, the House Elves will be notified of your dining preference, and as such, will have a goblet of blood for you at dinner. "

We continued to talk for another two hours. The teachers seemed to warm up to me as the time progressed with the exception of Snape, who seemed like he wanted to toss me into the fireplace and be done with me. 

Before leaving, Dumbledore presented me with an old, dusty book. "This Mr. Banks, is a book on vampires from the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library. It will perhaps help you in learning about yourself. Please return it at the start of term, and since it is restricted to most students, please don't go showing it around."

"Thanks you sir." I replied.

"I bid you goodnight. You'll receive an owl soon detailing what you'll need for the school term."

"Goodnight Professors."

After parting our ways, I returned to the hotel anxious to try out my amulet tomorrow afternoon. I watched the night fade and the sun lick the sky before I went off to bed.

***************

Okay that was chapter 5. I do hope you liked it. I must now give a few more last second credits, Thanks to the boy I once loved. I used his last name (Banks) for the last name of Cytix, and to Anne Rice, who's stories I'm loosely shaping the theory of vampires in my story.

Please review if you feel so compelled, 'cause it does feel good to get feedback. 


	6. Chapter 6 - September 1st

Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. It belongs to JKR and other respective copyright holders.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, Please continue to enjoy my story.

********

Chapter 6 - September 1st

Draco was all packed and ready for the trip to Kings Cross Station. He wasn't in a particularly good mood (he hadn't slept all that well) and certainly wasn't in the mood to put up with Potter and gang. 

"Have a good year at school," his mother said in a soft voice while placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I will," Draco replied, returning the kiss a little more coolly than he intended. The house elves came to collect his belongings and remind him that 'Master Malfoy' was waiting for him. 

The drive to Kings Cross was silent. Draco had is head propped up against the window watching the rise and fall of the hills. His father gave him a quick, cold goodbye before leaving. He also reminded Draco that The Dark Lord may contact him during the year for updates on Harry Potter, and he is to comply with those requests. 'The Dark Lord does not take kindly to people not following his instructions,' echoed through Draco's head as he promptly approached the barrier for platform 9 ¾. After depositing his luggage in the loading area, he quietly made his way to an empty compartment and quickly fell asleep.

***

I woke up about 1:30 in the afternoon. I was so excited. Today was September 1st and I was going to officially start my term at Hogwarts. The amulet that Dumbledore gave me not only allowed me to be outside during daylight, but also seemed to keep my blood thirst at bay. Feeding once a night at dinner time didn't seem all that bad now. For the past few weeks the Madam Rosemerta allowed me to work in the Three Broomsticks so I could afford my school supplies. 

So that is what I am doing now. I'm shopping for the books and such that I will need. I have gotten everything that I need save stationary supplies. In the local stationary shop (The Magical Monogram) I was able to find good quality parchment with my name magically added to the top, a letter seal that had the letters CB in 'old English,' and thankfully some muggle pens. I hate using quills and ink bottles. 

Afterwards I decided to finish reading the book the Dumbledore had given me. I had instructions that I couldn't yet come to the school, that I had to wait until the train arrived. So, I stretched out under a tree and started the next chapter.

***

The train ride was uneventful. Draco avoided Potter, and it seemed as though Potter avoided him. As they were stepping off the train Harry pulled him aside.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked.

"Look Malfoy, I know we haven't exactly gotten along the past five years, but I'm sick of acting like little kids about it. What do you say we be at least civil to each other for the next two years?"

"Alright Potter, I can agree to those terms." was all Draco replied before walking to the carriages. Damn, I must be getting sick, Draco thought to himself. To agree so easily with Potter. Why didn't I come back with a smart-ass remark? 'Because you're sick of fighting with him too!' his inner monologue answered.

***

They were all seated at in the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat had sung it's song and Professor McGonnagall had just called the last name on her list (Yand, Karissa - HUFFLEPUFF).

Dumbledore stood up and started to address the school, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before I give out the announcements, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Silvera, and a new student from the United States, Cytix Banks."

When his name was called he walked into the room form the main entrance. Every face in the hall was staring at this pale boy. He was about six foot tall, his chest was muscular and his waist small but proportioned. He had long, jet-black hair that curled slightly about the middle of his long, slender neck. His eyes were a very captivating blend of emerald and dark yellow. The only color on his face besides his eyes were that his lips were a striking shade of red. Like he had just been kissing someone before he entered the Hall.

Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "I never thought I'd see someone more pale than Malfoy!" His friends nodded in agreement before returning their attention to the new boy, who was now taking his place on the sorting bench.

***

Looking around the room I was flooded with people's thoughts. Most thought I was attractive but deathly pale. Many compared my skin tone to some person named Malfoy. I quickly scanned the room one last time to see the other pale boy. DAMN!, he's attractive, I thought to myself. Those cool gray eyes locked into mine just before this ratty old hat dropped over my eyes.

"Hmmmm" I heard in my head, "Very interesting. I've never had to sort a vampire before. How very difficult. You see, every time you take a life, you absorb their life force in you, making it hard to sort out your characteristics. You seem to have a need to prove yourself worthy, and you are very smart, and very loyal. But what's this, you have the bravery that would rival even Godric Gryffindor. Well then, it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

The great hall exploded with applause. I stepped off the platform and made my way over to the table where everyone was standing, waiting to shake my hand. 

After Dumbledore gave out his announcements the food appeared on the table. My plate had disappeared and was replaced by a goblet of blood. I drank slowly savoring the taste.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." A dark haired boy in glasses said to me. 

"Cy Banks," I replied, shaking their hands in turn.

"Are you not hungry?" the one named Hermione asked.

"Oh, I guess you should know, I'm a vampire, and as such only drink blood."

"Y-y-y-our a v-v-ampire!" Ron exclaimed while all the blood drained from is face.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry. This amulet protects me from the sun and I'm good at controlling my appetite."

"So, how did you become a vampire?" asked Hermione, who seemed reluctant but curious at the same time.

I proceeded to tell them the story of what happened.

***

"Whatcha starin' at Draco?" Goyle asked while shoving a turkey leg in his mouth.

"There's something funny about that new boy," he responded, "And I intend to find out."

As Draco observed the vampires behavior he started to put it all together. Deathly pale skin, drinking from cup, but not eating a thing, and moving with an elegance that says gravity has very little hold on him. "He's a vampire" Draco mumbled.

"What?" Crabbe asked?

"Oh, nothing" Draco said back.

Draco turned back to watch the new student. As his eyes scanned the room he found his eyes immediately locked into green and yellow swirls of the student. He felt a sudden rush of emotion wash over him before the vampire broke contact. Since Cy had been feeding, the was no longer as pale and cold looking and his eyes were even more electrifying than before.

***

"Who is that" I asked pointing to the platinum blonde boy sitting at the next table.

"That evil git?" asked Ron. 

"He's Malfoy" Harry answered. "He's known for being a trouble maker and an all around pain in the ass."

"Oh," I said. "Why is so insufferable?"

"I don't know," was all the raven haired boy said.

After dinner, my new friends showed me to the dormitory and also gave me more information on Hogwarts itself. When we arrived in the common room, Dumbledore was there waiting for us. 

"If I may have a moment of your time?" everyone fell silent. "I am here to introduce you to your now house mate Cytix Banks. I must also tell you that Mr. Banks is a Vampire." There were collective gasps around the room. "As such he will be given is own room in the sixth year dormitory and I ask that you do not disturb him until he wakes up on his own. His class schedule will be modified, so you will most likely not see him until after lunch. I ask that you all treat him with the respect he deserves as a student. I am leaving some books on vampires here for you to read so you may learn about them and hopefully loose some of your prejudices. Thank you." he then left the room.

Everyone around the room was staring at me in shock. Sensing the tension in the room Harry grabbed my by the arm and let me upstairs to the dormitory. In the room there was another door in the back that had my name on it. I went into my little room. There was a small bed with curtains, a desk and my trunk. I started to unpack my belongings. Upon completion, I sat down at my desk and wrote in my journal about the events since my transformation. I hadn't a chance to write in the subsequent weeks. 

By the time I finished, fatigue was taking over me . I closed up my journal and crawled into bed. I dreamed of a certain blonde boy who now had a face.

**********************

Okay that was chapter 6. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 – The Next Day

Disclaimers: I do not own the HP universe, it belongs to JKR and other respective Copyright holders.

A/N: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and give a special SHOUTOUT KShinigami for wanting me to keep going.

*********

Chapter 7 – The Next Day

Such was luck that September 1st fell on a Friday, so now I had the whole weekend to explore my new school. As much as I wanted to hang out with 'The Gang,' they weren't in the common room when I got up. I assumed they were at lunch, and since I wasn't hungry, I decided to go skating. I haven't been able to do that since I was attacked. I put on a pair of red shorts (it was a rather pleasant day), and a bright yellow T-shirt with a skateboard logo on the front. I grabbed my skates (roller-blades) and set off for the entrance hall.

Sitting down in the grass just outside the castle, I noticed that there wasn't a real good surface to skate on. Taking matters into my own hand, as it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, I transfigured some of the grass into smooth concrete track. As I was putting on my skates, the platinum blonde boy stepped out of the entrance hall onto the front lawn.

"What are those?" Draco asked, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply, knowing his name, but not introduced.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He responded with a very dramatic sneer. "Now, what are those?"

Stressing each word I replied, "These are my skates," "When I was a mortal I used to do this for recreation with my friends." I had a slightly hurt look on my face as I said this; I missed my friends that I had left behind. "Would you care to join me?" I asked him, eager to make new friends, and not be judged because I am now a vampire.

"You're not going to attack me, are you?" he asked in return, his voice was cold, but for a brief second he eyes flashed with excitement.

"No, I'm not going to attack you, besides you really should lose that attitude, it detracts from your otherwise very attractive features."

It didn't take a mind reader to tell that he had never had someone speak to him in such a manner, but he accepted my offer to skate nonetheless. I quickly transfigured his shoes into skates.

"McGonnagal will be impressed. You're really good at transfiguration." His voice was still cool, but had a slightly friendly tone to it.

"Thanks, It was my best subject back home."

Draco nodded and started to take off down the newly created track. Just as he was bringing his other foot forward his balance shifted, and he fell over, landing squarely on his ass. I was laughing as I helped him up.

"How the hell do you do this?"

"You'll get the hang of it." I grabbed his hand started to lead him down the path. If he was uncomfortable with me holding his hand he didn't give indication of that.

***

'I have never had ANYONE talk to me that way EVER!' Draco thought to himself. 'Who does he think he is telling me I need an attitude change?' :::But you respect him now don't you::: his inner monologue stated flatly. 'True, but I'm a Malfoy, no one speaks to a Malfoy that way.'

Cy changed his grip on Draco slightly bring him back to the present.

"You'll fall again if you keep on zoning out," the vampire said with a slight amusement.

As if on cue, Draco slipped again, taking Cy down with him. They toppled over, rolling off the track, onto the soft grass. Draco was on top of Cy, his cheeks flushed. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but if you insist on staying on top of me this way, people may start to wonder about us." Cy said with a slight giggle and a huge grin on his face.

Draco was pulling himself off the taller boy noticing how is fangs showed so clearly in his grin. When Draco reached his knees, Cy twisted his legs, causing Draco to fall back over. Cy maneuvered this in such a way, that he was able to flip Draco on his back.

"But I must say my dear, that I prefer to be on top!" Draco eyes widened as he realized what this boy was saying to him.

"Get off me," Draco said while shoving the vampire roughly off of him. Cy giggled again.

"Have it your way," was the only response before…

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Banks, what do you think you are doing," they heard a stern voice behind them. As they turned and looked, they say Professor McGonnagal running up the 'track' to them. "You should know better than to transfigure the lawn without permission. Next time I'll take points from your house." She finished, and with a wave from her wand, the 'track' turned back into grass.

Green-yellow eyes met storm gray for the briefest second before both boys started to laugh uncontrollably. After changing Draco's shoes back and retrieving his own, they headed into the castle, Draco to show Cy some of the finer points of the Castle.

***

When dinnertime came around Draco and Cy entered the Great Hall laughing so hard they were supporting each other.

"I didn't know you could do that to a poltergeist!" Draco said while attempting to catch his breath.

"Neither did I, but he left us alone after that." Cy replied while parting from Draco to take his seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, his plate transforming into a goblet as he sat down.

"You're talking to that slimy ferret?" Ron said in a nasty tone while crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty cool to hang with once he drops that I'm-better-than-you-stick-up-his-ass-attitude."

"But he's a Slytherin," Ron protested.

"What is it with you people and this inter-house rivalry?" the vampire asked. "It's so stupid. I refuse to succumb to such foolishness. What's next, we'll spit the table into boy and girl halves?"

"Good point." Hermione piped in. 

"I don't have a problem with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, they're not evil." Ron argued back.

"From what I understand, you're put in Slytherin because you're ambitious and have a need to prove yourself, not because you're evil." The new boy said flatly. 

"But it's Malfoy," Ron again protested.

"Look Ron, I'm not asking you to hang with him, or hell to even like him, but I do wish you to respect that he is my friend."

"Can we just drop this!" Harry interjected and proceeded to change the subject.

***

"Why were you talking to that Gryffindor FREAK?" Goyle had asked Draco when he sat down. 

"Because he's a vampire, and he may be beneficial to our cause," Draco responded, but felt a slight pang of guilt. Guilt over having to represent his new friend in that light, not about lying to Goyle.

"Well, if he's a vampire, how can he be out in the sun and stuff." Asked Pansy whipping her long black hair around. Surprisingly enough, not only had Pansy seemed to get smarted over the years, she actually lost that pug like appearance and bloomed into quite a beautiful young woman.

"I don't know," said the blonde boy, "but all the other factors are there, pale skin, fangs, etc."

"Hmmm," was all Pansy could say, while Goyle just seemed to be lost, as usual.

***

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Draco was up, thinking about the day that had just passed. He was very excited that he found someone around which he didn't have to keep up his mask of coldness. He didn't need to be aloof and guarded. This scared him a little. He had never let anyone close to him. He's too afraid of being hurt, too afraid of rejection. He tried once to befriend someone he though would be on his level, but was turned down. Damn that Potter! What made this situation unique though was that the vampire sought him out. Usually people want to be friends with Draco because he's a Malfoy. Cy doesn't seem to even care about his bloodline, or anyone else's for that matter. 'I just hope that the Potter and his fan club doesn't try to interfere with the one true friend I've ever had,' thought Draco. 'What I don't understand though is how he can be so buddy-buddy with me on moment and then just sit there and have a conversation with Potter the next.' :::Because he's not like the other people you know, he likes diversity::: his inner voice dictated to him.

What troubled Draco more though was that Cy also seemed to be attracted to him, not his money or name but him. Really attracted to him. This excited Draco. All he wants (besides becoming a vampire) is someone to love him, and someone to whom he can return that love. 'What freaks me out the most though, is that a boy is attracted to me,' Draco pondered. 'Normally, I would feel ill for a guy to be attracted to me, but this somehow now feels right. Perhaps the reason I'm still a virgin is because I've never really been attracted to girls. I mean, sure Pansy is cute, and so are Granger and Weasley, but I don't really want to feel my body next to theirs. But I don't' really know if I want that with Cy either." Again his inner monologue spoke up :::Then why don't you just develop a friendship and see what happens, stop making everything so complicated:::

Feeling tired and confused, Draco drifted off to sleep. 

***********************

Okay peoples, that's the wrap on this Chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Reviews and Flames welcome.


	8. Chapter 8 – Let the classes begin

Disclaimers: I do not own the HP universe, so don't ask me to let you have them.

A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers. I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. After a short bout with writer's block, I also moved into my new apt and such, so I've fallen behind. I think I know now where I want this story to go, so hopefully I can get the next coupla' chapters out quickly.

********************************************

Chapter 8 – Let the classes begin.

In all my short sixteen years of existence I never thought that I would actually hate someone. But alas I have found that Professor Snape is the one that now occupies my once empty 'People to Hate' list. This is what the evil, sadistic, greasy asshole did to me.

My first potions lesson began with Snape deducting House points for being a mere fraction of a minute late. Alright, now I know not to be late (although, he could have just given me a warning.) But what was the real topper was that the first potion of the year that the class would be making was a vampire repellant. So I had to sit throughout the entire class sick to my stomach and on the verge of passing out. I could feel my blood boiling in time with the bubbles in the cauldron. I think the only thing keeping me conscience was the fact that I was sitting next to Neville and his potion was a horrifying shade of electric yellow with flamingo pink swirls. The potion is supposed to be the color of a weak tea, so his definitely was not the repellant it was supposed to be.

If things couldn't get any worse, I happened to be sitting right in front of the oversized waste of skin Goyle. The stupid oaf decided that it would be fun to sprinkle the potion over the Gryffindors for whatever convoluted reason his short-circuited brain came up with. Once the liquid hit my head I felt pain like I have never experienced before. I jumped up, turned to face him and reached out. I was about to kick the living shit out of him when suddenly his cauldron exploded, causing a downpour of the vile substance over the classroom. I jumped back so quickly I practically flew across the room. 

My skin felt as though I was set on fire. There was havoc all over the classroom. I glared at Goyle with all the hatred I could muster. All I could think about was the pain and how much I wanted to hurt the good-for-nothing reason why some people shouldn't be allowed to breed. I shook my arms and directed all my rage at him, but I was in too much pain to do much else than glare. In an instant Goyle flew out of his chair. The last thing I remember before passing out was the sound of his skull impacting the wall with a sharp, resonating crack.

******

I awoke in the hospital wing to the sound of Ron and Draco fighting.

"Get away from him you ferret-faced Death-Eater in training"

I held up my hand to stop the bickering. "You guys aren't making my head feel any better by fighting." I interjected, and was immediately bombarded with four voices inquiring about my welfare.

"I'm fine," I stated a little harsher than I intended.

The nurse came in as I was finishing my sentence and after much prodding and question asking she released me.

"You guys go on to class, I'll be there after I change" I said to Harry and Co. There response was a light pat on the shoulder and a quick file our of the infirmary. "Draco, please accompany me and tell me just what the fuck happened to me."

Upon entering the common room, Draco made a comment about our décor. "Shit Cy, if I would have know it was so cozy up here, I would have begged that ratty old hat to put me in Gryffindor."

"Right, and waste all that slyness?" I asked rhetorically.

We entered my little room and I proceeded to take off the hospital gown. Draco was in mid sentence telling me about how Goyle had cracked his skull when he hit the wall when suddenly he stopped. I turned to see what had stolen his attention when I realized that he was staring at me. Taking a quick inventory of myself everything seemed in order. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

His response was to quickly take an interest in his shoes.

"Never see a boy without his shirt on before?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not like you," He answered rather quickly, with a rose flush filling is pale cheeks.

"Okay," I said in a disbelieving tone. I looked down at my cream white skin, a light spackling of short, jet-black hair covering my well-developed pecks. Then I said to myself, 'time to have a little fun.' I ran a long slender finger down my chest, over my narrow happy trail and circled it around my navel. While doing this I sucked in the left side of my lower lip causing one of my ivory white fangs to rest just visible through my closed mouth. Not taking my half-closed eyes off him, I slowly slid the hospital issue pants off my waist and over my hips. His eyes grew big and he tried to turn away.

I quickly moved to his side with supernatural speed. My mouth strategically blowing warm air at the nape of his neck. Speaking in a more husky voice, "It's okay Draco," his name rolling off my tongue, "I'm attracted to you too." A small squeak-like sound was his response. "But, we don't have to rush anything," I concluded while moving back to the dresser to put some clothes on.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that he was standing on his robes, causing the fabric to stretch over his now erect penis. I now thought that I had tortured him enough.

"Okay, lets get to class," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mmmhmmm" was all I got before he practically bolted from my room, bending slightly trying to control his now cumbersome manhood.

*******

My next class was History of Magic. Now that was an hour of my life I'll never get back. I didn't think that anyone, living or not, could be so boring. Professor Binns droned endlessly on about something or other, but to be honest I really wasn't listening. I occupied my mind instead by drawing continuous doodles on the parchment I was supposed to be taking notes on. A quick glance around the class and I realized the everyone else was pretty much in the same state, save Hermione, who was writing down so much so fast that you'd think she was stenographer who forgot her typewriter. I'll have to remember to ask to borrow her notes.

After class, the Gryffindor Trio and myself decided to use the break between classes for a casual stroll around the lake.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm doin' well," I answered. "My skin still burns a little since the incident, but probably after I eat I'll feel better." At this, all three of them went a little pale, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, that Snape is a real asshole," Ron started in, "making us do a potion the he knows would make you sick."

I replied with a slight nod. 

"Harry, you seem awful quite. I something on your mind?" I inquired.

"What," he said startled "Oh… no, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"You're not having nightmares again?" Hermione asked, her voice a mixture of concern and a small bit of fear.

Harry replied in the negative, but didn't give any further explanation.

"That was bloody brilliant what you did to Goyle in potions today though," Ron chimed in, oblivious to the exchange we just had with Harry.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked seemingly grateful for the change in subject.

"Can you do wand-less magic?" Hermione piped in.

"Umm, I'm not really sure how it happened. I was so angry. It just felt like an invisible hand reached out from me pushed the waste-of-space oaf across the room."

"Interesting," Hermione began, "I read somewhere that vampires develop telekinetic abilities. Perhaps given your rage, you weren't able to control it.

"Perhaps," was all I said back.

"We should be getting back to class," Harry suggested. The four of us made our way back to the castle and headed to Defense against the Dark Arts.

*********

Professor Silviera was a young witch no older than thirty. She was about five foot seven and looked like she weighted about 120 pounds. Her hair was dark brown with red highlights and styled into a bob-like cut. When she walked it was with stiff arrogance, kind of like she had something large shoved in her very small behind.

"Welcome Class, My name is Professor Trinity Silviera. I recently graduated from the Oxford University of Advanced Magic. I specialized in the Dark Arts. Before that I was in the top ten percent of the class here at Hogwarts."

"Today's first lesson today will be vampires."

I groaned inwardly

"Normally I wouldn't start off with this subject, but a special request has been made by Headmaster Dumbledore. Now if you would please open your books to page 235, my lecture today will be following the outline set out there."

The lecture for toady didn't include anything that I haven't already learned in my private studies. I stole a quick glance over to Draco. How beautiful he looks when he scrunches his brow just slightly as he conce…

"Mr. Banks," Professor Silviera said in a very annoyed voice, "care to explain why you feel the need to stare at Mr. Malfoy and NOT PAY ATTENTION?"

Embarrassed all I could do was stare back at her a shocked look on my face.

"That'll be five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."

I groaned, picked up my pen and started to take notes. This has definitely been a long day.

********

Dinner. The word itself inspired such a rush relief in me that I couldn't wait to get down to the great hall. The second I felt that warm blood slide down my throat I could feel an immediate release of the tension that I had been building up all day. I quickly downed the first goblet and ordered another, drinking this one slowly.

While having a conversation with Lavender about American versus British fashion a couple of owls came swooping into the great hall. Each one dropped its package into my lap before flying off. Looking at the writing I recognized that the first one was from my mother and the second was from one of my old friends back home.

I promptly exited the Great Hall quickly motioning for Draco to join me. We walked in silence until we found a secluded hallway to sit down.

"I got a letter from my Mom and a friend back home," I stated plainly. I then proceeded to open the package from my mother.

__

Dear Cy,

I'm so sorry for the way that I reacted. Honestly I was just scared. I recently received an owl from your new Headmaster. He informed me of what happened and I'm so glad to hear that you're okay. I have sent some money so that you can get things for school. Also, Jason and some of your other friends have asked about you. I only told Jason what really happened. Everyone else thinks that you are on an exchange program in Europe. Please forgive me.

Love

Mom

Draco timidly put his arm around me. I don't think he's used to showing affection. I turned into his embrace and started to cry into his shoulder. After a few moments I calmed myself down. I opened the change purse and quickly counted 20 galleons. 

I now opened the next package. It was from Jason. I didn't start with the letter, but enclosed in the package was a pack of Marlboro Mild 100s (menthol), a small bag with five white pills with the Nike logo on them, and a muggle picture of Jason with his arm around me.

"What are these?" Draco asked

"Muggle Cigarettes, I used to smoke before I was turned. But since then I haven't even craved one. This was my favorite brand.

"And these," Draco inquired further.

"I can't believe he sent those. Those dear, are tablets of Ecstasy. It's a designer drug that's really big in the muggle rave scene. I have a lot of interesting memories of Jason and myself partying.

"Who is Jason?"

"Ah, Jason is, or was my boyfriend. The last night I saw him was the morning before I was changed. We had an argument, I don't remember why, but I went out skating with some friends to blow off some steam. And now, I'm here."

"Are you still in love him?" Draco asked, his voice a little off.

"I don't know what in love is. I mean yeah, I love him, we dated for nine months, and he's really all I've known. He was the first person I had sex with."

"What's he like?"

"Umm, he's a year older than me, so he just started his seventh year. He's a little taller than me and has a slightly larger bone structure. He's muscular but not quite as built as I am, although given my frame is smaller, he looks bigger than I do. Dark hair and light brown eyes. He's really a great guy, but he tends to be a little over controlling and is insanely jealous. I guess I should read his letter."

_Dear Cy,_

You mother told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry. I sent you some things that I hope will cheer you up. As you know, in about six months I get to take the apparition test, so then I can come visit you. Enjoy the cigarettes and the beans. Write back soon. I love you

Love

Jason 

"Cy, what does he mean by beans, I didn't see any in the package?"

Laughing I answered, "Where I come from, beans are the street name for Ecstasy tablets."

"Oh"

"Well my dear, we better be off to our dormitories before curfew."

I leaned down, gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and drew him into a long hug.

"Goodnight Sweetie," I said.

"Goodnight."

************

I slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower. I needed to write a reply to Jason. I can wait until tomorrow to write my mother. I quickly drew out a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear Jason,_

I want you to know that I do love you, but I do not want you to stick around waiting on me. If someone takes your interest I want you to go for it. I don't want you to give up your life for me. Perhaps over the summer we can visit with each other. You have been and always shall be my friend. Keep in Touch

With much love

Cy

I left the letter on the desk. I'll send it in the morning. After arranging the picture on the desk, I quickly crawled into bed. I wasn't exactly tired, but I had a lot I needed to think about, Draco being at the top of that list.

***************************************

Okay people, now review!


	9. Chapter 9 – Teenage Angst

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the resultant universe, so please be respectful of the copyright holders.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers

*************************

Chapter 9 – Teenage Angst

Seamus was running down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning the corner he saw the two people he was looking for at the base of the stairs that would eventually lead to the Gryffindor tower. Excited over what he just witnessed, he screamed from fifty feet away.

"PARVATI, LAVENDER, you will never guess what I just saw" Seamus yelled, at the two best-known gossip queens (excluding Seamus himself). The two girls turned and looked at Seamus with wide eyes, excited over what new piece of drama they would be privy to. Between huge gulps of air, he stated in an excited squeaky voice, "Cy was snogging Malfoy," the last word spat like he just bit into a lemon. "My GAWD, I thought they were going to shag right there on the floor. I don't have a problem with guys on guys, but it was MALFOY of all people!"

"Cy is gay?" Lavender exclaimed in a slightly hurt voice, "why are all the cute ones gay?"

"Lavender, stop whining and listen, HE WAS SNOGGING MALFOY," Seamus screamed a little louder than necessary.

Parvati, being a little more skeptical than Lavender replied, "Are you sure Seamus? I mean, we all know that Cy and Malfoy are friends…" She didn't finish her comment as her brain kicked over that one of the two most shaggable boys (Harry and Draco) in the school was gay and seeing another cutie. "Great, now all we need is for Harry to be gay and there goes the whole shag list, out the window." 

"I suppose Parkinson is going to be upset, she's been trying to get her hooks in Malfoy since first year, and then, here comes this vampire from America who steals his heart in like what, two days?" Lavender chimed in already thinking about whom she was going to tell next.

The three Gryffindors parted ways after a little more small talk and took off in separate directions, eager to spread the gossip as far and wide as possible.

**********

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!" 

Draco awoke to the screaming of the pug-faced Pansy. Confused about what was going on, he turned to her giving her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look, then…

SMACK, Pansy hit him so hard that he nearly fell off the bed. "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH THAT GRYFFINDOR TRASH? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING…" She looked like she was about to continue until she caught the absolute enraged look on Draco's face.

Not even bothering to keep the collected Malfoy mask, he grabbed his wand and pointed directly at Pansy's oversized chest. Keeping is voice low and seeming calm he stated, "First, don't you EVER hit me again. Second, there is no us. Third," said in a more weary tone, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Calmer, Pansy started to recount the rumors that were already flying over the school. By the time that Pansy was finished, Draco had paled to almost complete ivory. He had never been so panicked in his live. Here he was questioning his sexuality and now it was all over the school. For once, he honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't ready to even come close to admitting how he felt. In a quick moment his brain kicked in.

"Pansy dear, how would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh Draco, I thought you'd never officially ask me!" The pug explained while throwing her arms around the smaller boy. Draco slid from beneath her grasp and made his way to the showers. At least, he thought, by dating Pansy, she'll stop this rumor in its tracks. He was absolutely furious with the American for starting this.

**********************

I awoke a little earlier than usual, so I sat in my bed listening to the sounds of the school around me. I could tell there was a lot of activity and it seemed that people were whispering more than usual. I slowly got up and stretched, before heading to the showers. 

Upon entering the common room, I was instantly attacked by Ron, inquiring how I could stoop to such lows at to actually have sex with a Slytherin. 

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"IT'S ALL OVER THE SCHOOL, YOU SHAGGED MALFOY," he screamed in response.

"HUNNNNH?" I replied. The confusion must have shown on my face, because his next words were much calmer.

"It's rumored that last night, after you left dinner that you were caught in the hallways with Malfoy, in a very compromising position."

"I wasn't. After I received my packages, Draco and I went off to open them. That's all. I don't even know if he's gay, let alone try to have sex with him." 

"Okay buddy, we'll try to do what we can to stop this nasty rumor, but you'd be quick to find a girlfriend, that way everyone will not think that you are gay!" Ron said in a tone between helpful and hopeful.

"Ron, I am gay…" I started, but was quickly cut off by Ron twisting his face into a look of loathing.

"You are?" he inquired, then in a more panicked tone, "You're not attracted to me are you? I mean I have nothing against gay people, I think, but I don't bend that way if you catch my drift."

"Ron, while you are cute," his eyes got wide, "I don't usually go for red-heads. Besides, you are way too butch for me!" His face immediately relaxed.

"Okay mate, let's go get some lunch," was all he said before exiting the portrait hole in route to the Great Hall. 

****************

Cy entered the Great Hall and the suddenly the boisterous student body became so quiet that you would be able to hear an owl feather hit the floor. The Vampire, acting as though nothing was out of place, quickly took his place amongst the other Gryffindors. Ron has been so kind as to go in first and squash the rumors with the Gryffindors as much as possible, so they were the first to begin talking again.

Cy was bombarded with questions of 'Did it really happen?' and such. After the Gryffindor population seemed satisfied with the situation (and he was able to obtain the source of the rumor) he got up to gather his belongings for his next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

As he was exiting, he was stopped by a very angry quartet of Slytherins: Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"How dare you, you stupid, good-for-nothing-American-FREAK," Pansy shouted at him. "How dare you say such things about my Draco."

Your Draco, he thought bitterly. He quickly glanced at Draco to confirm and all he got in return was a self-satisfied smirk from the platinum-haired boy.

"Actually, I didn't start that rumor, but believe me I intend to get the one who did." He said while continuing to stare at Draco. "But as for you Parkinson," he turned to face her, "He'll never love you, you whore-wanna-be. If you're okay with being his mask to hide behind, than so be it!"

"Draco," he turned back to the smaller boy, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I want to be your friend. When you want to hang out, just send me an owl, but lose the Bitch, she doesn't look good on you," he finished by turning dramatically and starting to walk off.

Pansy drew her wand and started to mutter a spell. Before the second syllable left her mouth Cy had advanced on her grabbing the stick of wood from her hand and whispering in her ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the look of surprise at the speed in which the vampire closed the distance between them just starting to register. Continuing to whisper, "Next time, I'll snap your wand in two. Oh, and for your information, perhaps you can't see thorough Draco's little facade, but I can, and you're nothing but annoyance." Quickly scanning her thoughts to find out which girl she hated most, " I happen to know that he'd rather fuck Hermione, than lay a hand anywhere on your body." He finished, watching the tears well up in her eyes.

With that, he left the Entrance Hall to get his books for class.

**********

The remainder of the day that been less eventful. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid introduced the students to Centaurs, which were interesting, but wouldn't let the vampire student within ten feet of them. Herbology started off on the right foot, but quickly became a nightmare when the plant that the class was supposed to be re-potting, became angry and started to bite. One thing that stood out in the mind of Cy was that there was this sandy-haired Hufflepuff boy that kept trying to sneak glances at him. The sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were given the next period free my Mme. Pomfrey because of all the bites the class had endured.

***********

"Dinner time," Ron exclaimed, just has he has captured my king in the game of chess we has started after getting patched up in the medical ward.

"Ronald Weasley, is that all you thing about," Hermione said in a jovial voice.

"Umm…not always," he countered, turning a slight shade of red. 

"Anyway, let's get to dinner," Harry piped in before Ron could totally embarrass himself.

I responded with, "I'm game for that," giving the dynamic trio a wicked grin, making sure to show off my fangs. They smiled briefly at my joke, and we took off for food!

************

"'Mione, who's that at the Hufflepuff table that keeps staring at me?" I asked. "He was doing it during Herbology as well."

Looking around the pitcher of pumpkin juice, "That's Justin Finch-Fletchly," she said in a flat tone. "He's rumored to be gay, but he hasn't officially come out yet.

"Oh," I replied. "He is kind of cute!"

Looking up I noticed a lone owl coming towards me with a small letter clutched in its beak. I reached up and expertly caught the letter as the owl dropped it. Opening it carefully, it read:

Dear Cy, 

I think that you are really cute, and would like to know if you would like to join me this weekend in Hogsmede for lunch and a drink. Think about it and let me know.

As Always

Justin

Looking back a Hermione, "I guess this solved the mystery if he's gay or not." I said in a slightly excited voice. I figure that if Draco wanted to date that Pansy Bitch, I'll just move one. 

I penned a quick reply, but instructed the owl not to deliver the letter for at least an hour. Can't let them think you're too eager, I thought to myself.

After I quickly drank my goblet of blood, I ran upstairs to my dorm. I have to plan my revenge on Seamus. I'll teach him to mind his own business. With that, I sat at my desk, to work out the perfect way to get Seamus.

********************************************

And thus this chapter is finished, please review. Thanks.


End file.
